1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic framework for a mattress, or upholstery. The elastic framework is efficient, non-expensive lightweight, non-degradable by oxidation and easy to manufacture.
2. Description of the Background Art
Metallic springs have been used many years in the manufacture of mattress, chairs, upholstery, etc., without much evolution. Their manufacture, in steel wire becomes complex because of their automatic coiling by expensive machinery and their further need of tempering the steel. The automatic machinery that perform these two operations cost considerable amounts today and are accessible only to large companies. Also, interconnecting these springs manually to form the framework of a mattress or chair is complex, slow and expensive, because the process requires plenty of labor or very high cost automatic machinery.
Further, a framework of springs is heavy, noisy and subject to oxidation. In the manufacture of a mattress based on a framework of metallic springs, there exists a problem with a difficult solution. A padded lining must be placed next to the springs so that the person using the mattress does not feel the hardness and irregularity of the wires that make up the framework.